User talk:Mozai
Welcome Hi, welcome to /v/'s Recommended Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Frozen Bubble.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kotep (Talk) 03:08, 12 March 2010 Linux page Nice approach. I don't use it myself, but it's neat to see someone supporting this. Good luck with that. Dejiko 05:39, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Lol hey, I just thought it was way too biased, I still left that people can dislike it, is there a problem? I'm just asking. Aaaand...I wish I was getting paid haha. Rapi2 02:30, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Mozai I can always undelete stuff, you know. But yeah, I apologize for cutting alot, especially for things people enjoy... --Dejiko 15:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) : My mistake; the article was moved to Linux_Games, so when the original Linux was deleted I was 'wtf?' I wish I knew some of those games myself, since the descriptions are pretty interesting. --Dejiko 17:33, May 14, 2011 (UTC) : You can see on the talk page and the page history that it's not just a vanity page. There's certainly more Linux gamers than, say, Intellivision gamers. --Mozai On the topic of Board Games No idea why they're on here, but whatever. Seems a little fair, being the predecessor of vidya and all. I don't think we should have TOO many, preferably those that tie into games well, but it ain't a bad idea if for some reason the vidya isn't available to the general user base. That way they can have an idea of something else to play, preferably recommended by their fellow /v/irgin kind. Pic related, as I'm a pimp at this shit. But if need be, we can ask to move it to the Recommendations Wiki. --Dejiko 06:19, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm Well response to [[User_talk:Dejiko#new_front_page_.28May_2011.29|"new front page (May 2011)"]] I say give it a shot. If anyone comments negatively, I'll vouch for you. --Dejiko 09:55, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Dat frontpage --Dejiko 19:04, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to my brolist It means you are one of the most appreciated people on this wiki for everything you do (and I also may have homoesexual feelings towards your anonymity). - MFGreth1 17:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) PC -> Flash on Multiplayer page Good call. I don't entirely know if there are cross-OS versions for most of these games because of that, but I'd imagine so. Does Flash also work on Linux? * Okay, just looked it up. Seems like it does! Dunno how well online flash games work on mobiles and other such doodads and thingamajigs, but I've got my answer. Thanks though. :I was thinking more that 'Flash' games don't exclude Macintosh... but yeah, Linux too (God knows I spend a lot of time on Kongregate). Some flash games work on the Wii, but not the newer stuff. Some older flash works on my iRiver media player too. Maaaybe Android tablets, but not iPhone because of the word of Steve Jobs. --Mozai 13:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) That wikia ad stuff Thanks for bringing that stuff to actual measurements. I knew of it before, but it seems like a real pain in the ass. I hope Kotep pops up soon and sorts things out about this. It'd kind of be a waste to modify everything and have all that space crammed for ads. --Dejiko 17:40, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Main Page Tweaks First off, apologies that it took me a few days to respond to your message. I'm used to Wikis where people do their responses on the User's talk page, not on others' talk page, so I didn't notice it for awhile. I'll try to address as many questions as I have the knowledge for , however, if you require more details please use Special:Contact to contact the Community Team. I'm only a contractor for Wikia so I am not privy to all their decisions. # The tweaking that is suppose to take place occurs by me enabling a setting in WikiFactory, so it's something that can't be removed. # The point in asking you is so that you guys have the opportunity to re-do your main page and it's not me screwing with your formatting. It's to give you guys some control of the Wiki instead of me just forcing something on you. # I should've reaffirmed, that this is just an ad on the right hand column of the main page as is standard throughout Wikia. # No, the alleyway can't be used after the article advertisements. That is all the information that I knowledgeably speak on. Sorry, if this isn't informative enough about why these changes need to take place. - Wagnike2 18:13, October 25, 2011 (UTC) This seems fair enough with regards to rules and practices. Once the advertisement is in place, though, it shouldn't have significant impact on the site-viewing if a viewer (i.e. not the wikia itself) were to have something like an ad-blocking add-on, enabled should it? I personally would hope for Kotep's final word, but if we get too close to a deadline of some such, I personally think it may be best to go through with it. --Dejiko 23:17, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Reply "IIRC is "If I Recall Correctly". " >What the hell does "philoiph," "transfarring', and "doesd" mean? philoiph and doesd? I dunno man. transfarring is some magic Kojima word though. --Dejiko 21:30, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Spelling errors Sorry, those two words aka doesd and shit were spelling errors of mine. I type really fucking fast on this thing when editing, so I can let a few of them fuckers slip out sometime. (Cloudman15 13:39, January 18, 2012 (UTC)) Thanks for fixing... uh, whatever got broken. I was asleep and at college so I missed the whole thing. But good jorb nonetheless! --Dejiko 10:48, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank you with all of my sincereness I see you fixed my little fuck up in user's games of the moment. I had a fuckup with linking my page to the name description, which eventually fuck up the whole editor's column for some reason after I delelted a line in source code, you know, these neegas. -> |Name, title metacritic, etc. I realize they fuck up a whole wiki, and I learned from this enriching experience. The moral of this story is DO NOT FUCK WITH THEOS LINES. Whatever, man, thanks for the re-edit, thats some fine administering ya got goin' on there. (Cloudman15 13:22, January 19, 2012 (UTC)) Re: Ib I saw a thread about the game several nights ago on /v/ - it's actually how I found about the game. The anons who played it/were playing it seemed to thoroughly like it. I think it's got a good general appeal with /v/ too since it's reminiscent of Yume Nikki. I'm sorry if I came off as subjective in my previous post, I was just looking to contribute :) Veelocity 21:41, April 12, 2012 (UTC)Veelocity Inappropriate content Hello, I saw your change on the Hentai Games (R=18) page and wanted to contact you further about the content there. I left a message on Somc's page, but have not heard back. There is still content there that violates our terms of use, especially some of the descriptions of the games. Please update these, or I will have to remove some of this content. Thank you, Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:56, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :replied to Ms. Manley's talk page at 23:24, May 21, 2012 (UTC) /g/'s Recommended Technology Wiki Me and the /g/entlemen (Raged !Hard.ms56w, Windows 8 masterrace) have been thinking of setting up a proper /g/-related wiki of decent quality. I know there have been several attempts already, but none of sustainable quality or dedication. Since you are listed as one of the most dedicated members here, I was wondering if you and the other mods here would feel something for helping out and making something sticky-worthy for /g/. Like /v/ in the past, most of /g/'s proper advice is stored in images which are only occassionally posted, and once in a blue moon a thread for them is made. Of course you realize that a wiki is a much more suitable formate for such things. Please consider and message the other mods who might be interested. Much love, Parabox (talk) 10:55, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Mozai, do you have a steam? Just curious. --Dejiko (talk) 09:12, November 25, 2012 (UTC) : Sure do. It's a Cleaveland. --Mozai (talk) how does this work and why did you message me Hello, I'm new and I'm trying to make a page for reccomended controllers and game set-ups. Dejiko seemed to think it was a good idea too, but I have no Idea what I'm doing with making pages... I can't even make the tables the same for some reason...Cube ert (talk) 00:45, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism User:Gaboya is repeatedly vandalizing the Ouya page. Ban plz kthx.--LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 06:23, August 6, 2013 (UTC) "Fun" with Vandals Yes, we have vandals who keep deleting everything lately. I strongly suspect it's mostly just a single guy using TOR to make himself look like more people and that it's the same guy with the "reddit" comments not too long ago. Unless someone sets the wiki to "registered users only" for editing and creation we'll need to stay on our toes for a bit until he gets bored. --Kitsuneae (talk) 00:07, October 13, 2013 (UTC) re: Protecting pages "I know I know, we're being raided, and it's probably just that one kid w/ proxies trying to ruin fun for everybody else with their juvenile power-trip." Nah, it's more than likely more than just one by this point, judging by the threads. "Going into lockdown as a solution makes me uncomfortable, because drive-by edits is the core idea of a wiki. I wish I had a better solution for avoiding blanked pages and pagess sfilling up with /mlp/ shit." Yeah, me too. I mean, pretty much all of this shit started just because reddit had the idiocy to link to us in the first place and /v/ has gotten a greater influx of idiots and /b/tards over the years. We already tried getting them to change that, to no avail, and they still leave it up, presumably to spite us. I'm trying some solutions, but I don't think we'll be able to go back to the way it was before, at least not within the next few months or so. It's a fucking shame honestly, and I've even left a number of pages unlocked just for the purpose of the proper contribution (to no avail). I don't think the shitposting and shitediting is ever going to stop just because the IP-anon editors who do it really are that deranged. They honestly think they're making a solution happen by doing this. They think that we're going to break and delete the wiki so they can dance on the ashes like they achieved some great accomplishment. Ironically, they're only making things worse when they could be making it better by actually contributing properly. It's not even for my sake that I'm not deleting this wiki. Primarily because I don't think I can with my sysop status nor do I even know how to, but also because I'm not the only one who worked to contribute things to it. I know I'm not. They can deny it all they like, but truth be told, it really is /v/'s wiki. I'm from /v/, I still go to /v/, and I regularly post in /v/ (as anon). As such, I owe it to those who actually gave a fuck to give a fuck myself. There's nobody who was more pissed off about the reddit link (maybe Greth). If possible, I'd like this place to be open and have people who care contribute and remove things with valid reasons and criticism. As of right now though, I just plain don't see it happening, not even in the near future. I want to make this right, but I can't. The wiki needs /v/'s help to do it. + : Isn't it funny how they keep accusisng us of being redditors, but they're the ones that keep saying "reddit" over and over as if the name was a powerful mantra? It would be fucking hilarious if it weren't so misguided. And get on steam more, damnit. --Dejiko (talk) 22:08, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Hardware to add * Fairchild Channel F - console - 1976-1982 * Fujitsu FM Towns - computer - 1989-1997 * Fujitsu FM-7 - computer - 1982-1988 * Funtech Super A'Can - console - 1995-1996 * Magnavox Odyssey² - console - 1978-1984 * NEC PC-98 - computer - 1982-2000 * NEC PC-FX - console - 1994-1998 * Nokia Symbian - mobile - 1998-2012 * Sharp X1 - computer - 1982-1988 * Worlds of Wonder Action Max - console - 1987-1987 I think I'll have to discard the Nokia Asha page, and do one for the Series 40 operating system instead. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 11:46, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey, one more: * Atari Jaguar CD - add-on - 1995-1996 And please fix the link to the Jaguar, it leads to a redirect. Also, pathetic as it is, you have to list the Action Max as "console". --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 07:08, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Would you kindly add some more: * Sega SG-1000 - console - 1983-1985 * Nokia Asha - mobile - 2011-2014 * Nokia Series 40 - mobile - 1999-2013 And I finally understood the thing about the Asha platform: early Asha models are in fact Series 40 devices with an Asha skin, but later models actually run the Asha platform. It's weird. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 17:30, August 21, 2014 (UTC) WTF? What the fuck, dude? You made the Jaguar page inconsistent with the rest of the whole wiki. I moved it back.--LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 16:43, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Could you add roundscape adorevia to the hentai game list please? You're welcome my friend. I'm trying to post one gameplay video per game per day, till there is no more PSP games to do. Then I'll move to another plataform and yes, I'm recording these gameplay myself WITHOUT any annoying comment (I guess silent gameplays works best for the purpose of this wikia). Unholy Winter (talk) 13:03, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey, another hardware to add: Nintendo Satellaview - add-on - 1995-2000 --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 05:55, September 29, 2014 (UTC) MSX split Another change: I divided the MSX pages in two, separating the games for the original MSX and the ones for the newer MSX2. So now it's: * MSX - computer - 1983-1985 * MSX2 - computer - 1985 - 1995 Think it was a good idea? --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 04:22, October 13, 2014 (UTC) One more machine: * Bally Professional Arcade / Astrocade - console - 1977-1983 And another machine: * Tiger game.com - handheld - 1997-2000 Found more pages I found more pages that need to be linked off the front page. I would have done it myself but the page is locked to admins only. Anyway, Some of these pages are underbaked due to lack of exposure, but hopefully having more people know they exist will fix that. :) Under Guides * A Guide to Importing Possibly a new "Mods" section? * Fallout: New Vegas Mods * Oblivion Mods Under Reccomendations * Recommended Controllers Under Special Interest Groups * Japanese Role Playing Games * Low end computer games * Web/Flash Games Did you know we also seem to have some lingering random hostile pages? Not sure if they need deleting or what. THIS WIKI has me unsure if it's a troll or loving jab at the wiki, but it made me laugh a little. Meanwhile Note_to_Visitors was just a FUCK OFF that can't be healthy in general. Thank you very much for your help! --Kitsuneae (talk) 08:00, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Errors on Editing Whenever I try to edit a page I get this error and the page doesn't load all the way: (SQL query hidden) ''from within function "DataMartService:doGetTopArticlesByPageview". Database returned error "1146: Table 'statsdb_mart.rollup_wiki_article_pageviews' doesn't exist (10.12.68.106)". Also the preview feature is broken so please forgive the changes spam. "Show changes" literally shows the wiki markup for me and not what it will look like on the live wiki. I think it's a program or server error, but in case it's just me, I'm using Firefox on Linux Mint (Ubuntu). --Kitsuneae (talk) 23:50, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Yo, this is happening across all Wikia, it's not a problem on this wiki alone. Welcome to your doom! 01:18, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Icons for front page I made some new icons for the front page, replacing some company logos with the actual machines. But as the front page is edit-protected with cascading on, I can't actually replace the icons. Mind turning that off for a bit? --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 06:31, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Vandal Account A non-registered user has been vandalising the Wii U page lately. In fact, Blanking/vandal edits are his only edits. Maybe this page should be locked to "registered users only" to prevent further vandalism and allow him to be banned if he registers and keeps vandalizing? --Kitsuneae (talk) 20:10, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Things to update Hey, there's a bunch of systems to add and discontinue. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 01:53, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Gaming footer Hi, Mozai! Do you mind if I add the below gaming footer to the main page? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 18:22, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :Please don't. -- Mozai (talk) 01:08, March 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Why not? Welcome to your doom! 17:39, March 11, 2017 (UTC) :::All right - I'll remove you from the footer and mark the site as "declined". Raylan13 (talk) 15:09, March 17, 2017 (UTC)